User blog:AdamISAWESOME/Out of character moments
Which episodes make a character behave odd in your eyes? (Or odd considering their nature) Which episodes are the biggest glaring examples for this? I will post a few examples below: Cuddles * This Is Your Knife: He is a lot friendlier to Flaky than normal and seems oddly calm and somewhat more nervous. * Camp Pokeneyeout: No concern towards Toothy's eye injury. Giggles * Every Litter Bit Hurts: The only time she displays her nature as an environmentalist. * A Change Of Heart: She seemed too eager to save Disco Bear's life considering how much she normally dislikes him. Toothy * See What Develops: Mad at Splendid whom he normally idolizes. * Camp Pokeneyeout: He was a lot less nice to Cuddles, outright laughing at his injury. Lumpy * Don't Yank My Chain: Crueler than usual, and also slightly dumber. * Doggone It: He seemed a lot smarter here. * Dunce Upon A Time: Crueler than usual though that maybe because this is a different Lumpy than normally portrayed. * A Change Of Heart: Smarter and Crueler than usual. * Double Whammy: Calmer and smarter. * We're Scrooged: Same deal with ACOH. Petunia * I Nub You: She was nicer than usual and also somewhat happier. * Take A Hike: Why did she drink swamp-water? Isn't she a neat freak? * Camp Pokeneyeout: OCD under control. Handy * House Warming: Shows concern towards someone. * Don't Yank My Chain: Same as above. * Wipe Out: Actually asked for help. Splendid * Helping Helps: The only episode where he isn't cruel once. Yes, most people say Splendid is crueler than usual in episodes like Gems The Breaks and Breaking Wind but believe me, he is cruel in almost every episode he's in bar this one. Sniffles * Suck It Up: Didn't start the conflict between him and The Ants. * I've Got You Under My Skin: Dumber than usual, and slightly nicer too. * Random Acts Of Silence: Same as above, bar kindness. * Pet Peeve: Same as above. Pop * Havin' A Ball: He wasn't a bad parent here, in fact a pretty good one. * Chore Loser: Stricter than usual. * A Vicious Cycle: More outgoing and less responsible. Cub * Spare Tire: The only time he is even somewhat aware of the idea of death. * A Sucker For Love: Seemed far too sad except when he had the lollipop. Flaky * Treasure Those Idol Moments: Dumber and MUCH less cautious. * This Is Your Knife: Less cautious. * Party Animal: Same as above, even more so. * Ski Patrol: Just watch Ski Ya Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya and tell us this is the real Flaky. Go on, I dare ya. Nutty * Nuttin' but the Tooth: Calmer than usual. * I Get A Trick Out Of You: That cake was still intact. * See What Develops: Didn't do anything to try and get the sweets once he couldn't get past the door. * Random Acts Of Silence: Much calmer than usual. Lifty and Shifty * Happy Trails Pt 2: Nicer than usual. * Class Act: (Just Shifty) Seemed to be less traitorous and more caring to Lifty. * The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Lifty seemed to act more like Shifty, and vice versa. * Concrete Solution: To a lesser extent but like in Happy Trails nicer than usual. *Junk in the Trunk: More competent than usual. * Wrath of Con: Exactly what were they doing listening to Splendid? The Mole * Don't Yank My Chain: More careful than normal and more aware as well. * In a Jam: Okay, well first of all while I do not believe he killed Cuddles on purpose I do say that this is the only episode where he is less kind than usual, and he made Cuddles do the operation again and only paid Cuddles one coin instead of two like he deserved. Yes he is the kindest overall (in my eyes) but that move was so unlike him. * A Sucker For Love: He seemed surprisingly competent. * Mole In The City: Same as above. Disco Bear * See What Develops: Shows interest in Flaky. * A Vicious Cycle: MUCH calmer and more reserved than normal. Flippy * Happy Trails: While it makes some sense for Lumpy, Handy and Sniffles to kill Flaky (emphasis on some) it makes no sense for him considering he wasn't flipped. * Party Animal: More in control than usual. * Double Whammy: Same as above. * Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: His evil side was more sympathetic. Russell * Get Whale Soon: Goofier than usual. Mime * Easy Comb, Easy Go: Less kind than normal. Cro-Marmot Cannot think of any. Lammy * You're Kraken Me Up: She seems to actually like Lumpy here. Mr. Pickels Cannot think of any Category:Blog posts